


You're Always Worth It

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: After Skrull Invasion, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Top Steve, Implied bottom Tony, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mini Vacation, Season 2, Set between 14 and 18, Talk of sexual content, Teasing, Tony in heels and booty shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Tony sees it in the way Steve’s shoulders grow tenser, the way his answers become shorter and snappier. Sees it in the way his eyes grow colder and harder. He sees it in the extra hours put in to training and working out, the way Steve goes through combat bots and reinforced punching bags.Or, Tony takes Steve on a mini vacation and helps his partner unwind.





	You're Always Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hayluhalo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayluhalo/gifts).



> Prompt was: Tony in heels.
> 
> Thanks to D for looking this over!
> 
> Hayluhalo, I hope you enjoy this!!

* * *

 

Tony sees it in the way Steve’s shoulders grow tenser, the way his answers become shorter and snappier. Sees it in the way his eyes grow colder and harder. He sees it in the extra hours put in to training and working out, the way Steve goes through combat bots and reinforced punching bags.

But he struggles in how to stop it. Struggles in how to bring warmth back into Steve’s eyes and touch. He just can’t seem to figure out how to help his lover, his partner, his _heart_ , back to himself from before now.

Until Jan that is, when she mentions needing to go on a vacation asap, needing some strict Jan time, to recharge herself, not only for the heavy burden of being an Avenger, but also, simply in just being her.

And that’s when it hits Tony, he knows what he needs to do now. He knows how to help Steve unwind and let some of his self imposed and built walls fall away so he can be more like himself again.

So he sets about making plans, ensuring both Stark Industries and the Avengers could and would handle anything that might pop up with both himself and Steve being out of contact for forty eight hours --he doesn’t think either of them could handle anything more than three days of inaction, so better safe than to be sorry. He gets Pepper to send someone out to one of his properties --he doesn’t particularly care which one, just something remote and hard to gain access too-- and has them spruce it up and stock the pantry.

Then, and only once he has everything set up and covered, does Tony take his idea to Steve, Tony knows full well how dependent on the Avengers, and their numerous battles, Steve’s become lately, so he’s fully prepared for quite a fight, only to be surprised when Steve gives in --in under twenty minutes-- and agrees to Tony’s idea for a mini vacation.

 

(“It’ll be nice,” Steve murmurs, in a quiet rumble, “Just the two of us, together,” he adds before sending a small, almost hesitant smile to Tony, who returns it with a large, bright one of his own.)

 

It will be nice, Tony thinks as he watches Steve waste no time as he ambles over to the closet, “Don’t worry about that, beloved,” he calls out when he spots Steve reaching for one of the smaller suitcases, “I’ve already sent out luggage ahead.”

Even though Steve’s shoulders are still tense, eyes still hard, Tony feels his breath catch as he watches his partner turn and give him a small, but genuine smile as he murmurs out, “Thanks, doll.”

“Absolutely my pleasure, sunflower. Now, why don’t you shower and dress comfortable and than we’ll be off.”

 

* * *

 

 

Despite their want to leave their daily lives behind for a respite --a surprise to _any_ who knew them-- both Tony and Steve agree, bringing the armor and shield would be the smart play, so instead of the three hour cozy drive Tony had planned, they simply just suit up once Steve’s out of the shower and head off for the cabin in upstate New York.

Despite their want to leave their daily lives behind for a respite --a surprise to _any_ who knew them-- both Tony and Steve agree, bringing the armor and shield would be the smart play, so instead of the three hour cozy drive Tony had planned, they simply just suit up once Steve’s out of the shower and head off for the cabin in upstate New York.

After shedding their suits, and getting Steve into sweats --the pair that looked painted on with how they accentuated his thick thighs and his supple behind-- Tony sauntered off for a show, and a surprise, while Steve headed to the kitchen to fix himself a sandwich.

Thank heavens I took care of most of this earlier, Tony thinks to himself as he does a quick scrub down, hands and scrub gliding against babu smooth skin, otherwise I’d be in here for hours shaving and primping. But luckily he’d done all the tedious work back at the mansion, and only needed to do touch up work before getting out of the shower.

Drying off quickly, Tony pauses to listen for Steve and only continues once he hears the faint sound of Nina Simone --at last Steve is finally starting to relax-- and pulls out a small black bag and sets it on the bathroom counter. Wasting no time, he opens it and pulls out first a pair satin tiny booty shorts, than a pair of black spiked heels and sets those aside to slip on the shorts.

Adjusting them to make sure they look more like a second skin with how they fit, Tony glances in the mirror before nodding to himself with a smile. Closing the lid, he sits down on the toilet and slips on first the right heel, than the second before placing both feet firmly on the ground and gives himself a moment to adjust his toes and helps himself stand by pulling himself up with the edge of the counter.

Taking a quick breath, Tony centered himself before opening up the door and sauntering out, throw the bedroom and leaned up against the doorway, curling one arm around his belly, while curling the other behind his head and waited for Steve to notice him.

He couldn’t help smirk a little when not even a full ten seconds passed and Steve’s eyes snapped over to him before he watched the other man still, the way his eyes darkened and his mouth dropped just the tiniest bit as a broken, breathy whimper escaped unconsciously. He watches as Steve, after a moment of slowly raking his gaze along Tony’s mostly bare body before going wide when his darkened baby blues landed at Tony’s feet.

“ _Tony_?” he asks, voice thick with lust, with need and want.

Lifting up his right foot to toe at the back of his left calf, Tony let his lips twist into a small, coy smile as he lowered his head so he could look over at Steve from beneath his lashes. “Hey there, soldier, wouldn’t mind some company, would you?” he asks, voice soft and teasing.

“I, uh, what? I mean.” Snapping his mouth shut to swallow, Steve forces himself to look up at Tony, breath catching as he sees the look on his lovers face, “What’s goin’ on here, sweetheart?”

Tony shivers at the touch of Brooklyn accent seeping into Steve’s voice. “I wanted to do something nice for my _fella_ ,” he grins impish as he puts his foot back down, “Want to unwind him, get him back to  _feelin’ good_.” Moving his arms to push himself away from the door frame, he sashays into the room, rounding the coffee table, he comes to a stop to stand in between Steve’s spread legs.

“I figured the first step was getting you away from people, and all their expectations of you,” he carries on, as he leans forward to brace his hands on the back of the couch, on either side of Steve’s head, “Than it was to make sure you fed yourself something, that you were truly relaxing,” moving his right leg up, he leans down to plant it on the couch next to Steve’s thigh, “Than I asked myself, what’s something Steve really enjoys, something we don’t do often because of how hectic our lives seem to be anymore.”

Steadying himself he brings his left leg up and plants his knee next to Steve’s thigh, effectively straddling his lover and lowers himself down so he’s seated firmly in his lap. “And I know how much you love me in my heels, and in nothing but shorts so you can look and touch me all you like,” he breathes out before whimpering as Steve’s left hand moves up to push his bangs back from his face, while his right settles on his hip before gliding up and down his side gently. “So I thought we could relax, and treat ourselves to things we haven’t been able to enjoy lately.”

“Yeah?” Steve rumbles, voice somehow even thicker with want and need as he smooths his left hand along Tony’s skull before curling it around his neck, holding firmly but not gripping harshly. “What kinda play, you thinkin’ ‘bout sugah?”

“Thought I could ride you on the couch? Or maybe you could hold me up against the wall,” Tony teases as he lets Steve guide him forward into a gentle press of lips, “Or maybe you could bend me over the back of the couch, take me on the floor, make me crying into the mattress.”

Rumbling in approval, Steve pulls him into a long bruising kiss, only letting Tony move back when air became an issue for the younger man.

“Or you could do all that to me,” Tony rasps, breathing heavily as he peers down at Steve, in excitement and need. “Maybe keep me from coming as he fuck me in all those ways.”

“Yeah,” Steve nods, eyes dancing with glee, “And you keep the heels on throughout it all.”

“I can do that,” Tony whimpers as Steve guides him, with the hand still on him like a hot brand, into rolling his hips down to meet Steve’s.

“Better,” Steve teases threatenly, “‘cause if you don’t, doll, gonna have t’ stop t turn that pretty backside a nice shade’a red for not followin’ t’ rules.

Letting out a high keen, Tony nods, bouncing slightly, causing him to rub against Steve's thickening length, "Yeah, yeah, I want, Steve I want."

"And you'll get it, sweetheart, I'll give it t' ya."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
